When Your Heart Stops Beating
by Animegirl1129
Summary: There were several lasting effects still lingering from Jimmy’s recent experience as a lycanthrope. JimmyBo, slash.
1. Chapter 1

When You're Heart Stops Beating

**_This has been in my 'In-Progess' folder for a while, but I finally got working on it. It only has a part 2, because I was having trouble transitioning into the next scene, so... yeah, that'll be up in a day or two. Enjoy!_**

* * *

There were several lasting effects still lingering from Jimmy's recent experience as a lycanthrope. He still subconsciously growled at times, a habit he'd developed when things didn't go his way. He still had some remnants of his wolf-strength, though he wouldn't be power lifting anyone anytime soon. And his senses of smell and hearing were still rather sensitive. Things he'd become familiar with as a werewolf, mostly Ellie and Bo, were still intensified by his wolf senses.

So, when he smelled Bo upon coming out of his meeting with his Chemistry teacher, he wasn't entirely surprised. After all, the older boy did still have wrestling practice.

However, when he smelled Bo and blood, specifically Bo's blood, panic surged within him. He followed the scent down the hall to the locker rooms, rushing inside. "Bo!?" He shouted, eyes searching the room frantically. "Bo, where are you!?"

"Jimbo…?" The familiar voice reached his ears from the other side of the room. It was terrifyingly weak and Jimmy found his friend leaning against the lockers in the last row. A bloody mess.

"What happened?" He questioned, reaching for Bo's hand subconsciously. A sickening sense of déjà vu hit him at the sight. It was just like the aftermath of the werewolf attack, at Tinsel, when Jimmy had found Bo just coming to in the hall of mirrors; only it looked like the wolf was slightly less interested in harming the older boy.

Bo managed to pull himself to his feet, moving to sit on one of the benches going through the rows of the lockers. "The guys on the team mutinied."

Jimmy growled again, temporarily ignoring the urge he had to go exact revenge on the bullies who had harmed his friend, knowing he no longer had the strength required to beat them. Instead he sat down beside Bo, examining the fresh wound on the side of his head. "That looks pretty bad…" He commented, finding a clean towel on one of the shelves on the opposite wall, applying pressure to the cut. "I didn't know you were out yet."

"Mm… I wasn't. I didn't give them enough credit. They figured it out themselves."

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" Jimmy asked, still holding the towel in place. He watched as Bo cringed, lifting his shirt enough to revel several deep purpling bruises covering his ribs. "Ouch. You need a doctor."

He helped Bo to stand, it wasn't the smartest idea, but there was no chance in hell of him leaving Bo here where the others could come back and hurt him again. He walked the other boy out the door and into the hallway, slowly making his way to Bo's shiny red Camaro -now void of any scratches left by Zipper.

"Bo, come on, stay awake, okay?" He prodded the elder boy, as he slid him into the passenger's seat, after digging the keys from Bo's bag. He climbed into the driver's seat, looking over at the older boy.

"No…" Bo whined, head resting against the window of the car.

Jimmy leaned over, shaking him softly. "Listen, Bo, if you stay awake until you get checked out at the hospital, I'll kiss you, okay?"

"Promise?"

The weak voice reached his ears and he could only nod. "Yeah, I promise."

Bo straightened, forcing his eyes to remain open as Jimmy drove them out of the school parking lot.

"How long were you laying in there?" Jimmy asked, having noticed that some of the blood had congealed and was beginning to dry.

Bo shook his head, trying to think clearly. "I dunno, Jimbo." He answered finally. "Are we almost there?"

"Yeah, yeah, just another few minutes." He assured his injured friend, as he made one of the last few turns. "Just hang on, okay?"

"Okay." He seemed to take that rather literally, as he gripped Jimmy's arm tightly.

By the time they'd arrived at the hospital, Bo was still fighting against unconsciousness, and Jimmy had to help the other boy into the ER, where nurses swarmed them about five seconds later. Apparently Bo's condition constituted a jump in the waiting list.

And now it was all a waiting game.


	2. Chapter 2

When You're Heart Stops Beating

**_Gah, I'm so sorry this took so long to get up. I had it done like last month but forgot to post it. Ummm... the boys aren't mine, original characters are. Hope you liked! Enjoy!_**

* * *

After having been exiled to the waiting room and doomed to sit in one of the blinding neon orange chairs, Jimmy resigned himself to his fate.

With an undetermined amount of time to wait for any news on his friend's condition, he called Bo's two sisters, Megan and Katie, as well as Ellie, to inform her he wouldn't be home anytime soon. It took Bo's sisters minutes to get there and another five seconds to start interrogating him on their brother's situation. Jimmy had met them before, under more pleasant conditions, a few days after the whole werewolf incident, and they had more or less adopted him into their family. Bo's parents, as usual, were overseas on business and could not be reached.

After filling them on how he'd found Bo, the three of them settled in for the wait, alternating between pacing, sitting, and questioning the nurse at the information desk for news.

"They still haven't told us anything." Jimmy was seething by this point, hours later, shooting death like glares at the nurse who kept stonewalling their questions. "Should it be taking this long?"

Before Megan could take her turn at pestering the on call nurse again, two uniformed officers approached them. "Hello, I'm Detective Daniels, this is Detective Mitchell, are you here for a, ugh," the man consulted his notepad. "Bo Reeves?"

"Yes." The three of them said simultaneously.

"We'd like to inform you that four boys on the wrestling team who attacked him were apprehended. They confessed to the assault." Detective Daniels said. "Are you the one who found him?" He looked to Jimmy.

He nodded. "Yeah, that was me."

The other detective spoke. "We'll need to get a statement from you, as well as from your friend when he wakes up."

"Of course." Jimmy agreed. "You, ugh, wanna do that now?"

The detectives nodded and he followed them out to the hallway to talk. "Lemme know if he wakes up." He called back to Bo's sisters.

It was hours before Bo was well enough to have visitors; he'd spent another 45 minutes with the police. He fell asleep just after the detectives had finished, and that was when Katie and Megan had been allowed in. It was only after Bo's older sisters had thrown a fit that Jimmy had even been permitted to see him.

"Bo," Jimmy called, unsure if his friend was awake, asleep, or even conscious again at all, as he slowly stepped into the overly sterile hospital room.

"Hey, Jimbo." He managed a small smile, letting it fade after he winced in pain.

A wave of déjà vu overwhelmed Jimmy yet again as he approached, pulling the chair beside the bed closer. Bo was in quite a state, bruised, but no longer bloodied, he looked marginally better, but still nowhere near himself. The boys on the wrestling team had not shown mercy, that was for sure. And even after hours of unconsciousness, he still looked exhausted.

"You holding up okay?" Jimmy asked, eyes still scanning what he could see, inventorying the injuries. Cast on his arm, black eye, busted lip, bandage on the head wound. He'd bet a few ribs were broken, too.

Bo only shrugged in reply to his question.

"Your sisters are out there talking to the doctor now. If you want to see them." He said, trying to fill the silence that had fallen between them.

"No, stay." He answered quickly, still blinking away the cobwebs the pain medications were clouding his mind with. "I, ugh, wanted to thank you for, you know…"

Jimmy dismissed the rest of the sentence. "Hey, we're friends right? There was no way I was leaving you there. Did the cops tell you they caught the guys?"

"Yeah, some of my old friends were the ones who orchestrated it." Bo looked totally defeated by the prospect.

Jimmy, or rather the remnants of the werewolf, did not like the feelings emanating from his friend. So, he decided to try to take his mind off of it. "So, ugh, I believe I owe you something, don't I?"

Bo shifted, looking even more uneasy. "Um, Jimbo. You don't, you know, you don't have to kiss me. I'm sure I'm a mess right now and if you did ever do that, I'd want it to be cause-"

The other boy pressed closer, his lips brushing over his injured friends in a soft kiss. "I wanted to?"

Bo only nodded, still partially in shock from the realization that Jimmy might like him back.

"That's good. 'Cause I did."


End file.
